Solar Sisters
by queensolarsun
Summary: This is the story of a misfit girl on a search for friends but she finds more than just friends,she gains mysterious powers and is on more than just a quest.......
1. Prologue

Solar Sisters

Chapter 1: The Dream

I looked up and saw that I was on a cliff with the sun blazing in front of me. I looked to my side and saw a lady with a blue gown on and a girl with pink hair next to her. I watched them and the lady knelt down to the girl and they both started to cry then she knelt down to me with tears in her eyes and I started to cry also and she said "I must leave darling for I must save the Solar Kingdom don't cry for I will be fine." she lied and stood at the very edge of the cliff. All of a sudden she was lifted into the air and started to float away into the sun. I watched with tears in my eyes as she drifted away and the girl with pink hair ran away crying desperately for the lady. Then the next thing I woke up with tears all over my face screaming in sorrow. I thought to myself why do I keep having this dream and why do I always wake up screaming? I heard a bang and a lady with long red hair and blue eyes rushed into the room she is my guardian (I am an orphan I think!) Her name is Miss Landers. She said quickly "What's wrong what's wrong are you ok?!" I looked at her and said quietly "I'm fine I just had a bad dream." I noticed that my voice was quivery and new then that it wasn't just a bad dream it was a horrible dream and for some reason I thought at that moment that it must be real for a dream is foggy but this wasn't this was clear as if it had happened before.

My name is Alyssa and I honestly don't know my last name because I had lived at an orphanage all my life until Miss Landers adopted me. See I never went to school because people took me as strange and not normal it's because well I have wings! See I was always home schooled and now I have to go to a public school and I don't think it will turn out to good! Well I guess I will have to go. Anyways, I have long Blond hair that goes to my knees and I have blue eyes and wings that are pure white. Most people think I am strange and I guess I am but still they shouldn't make fun of me, anyways I really don't have any friends except Miss Landers she is really nice and if you count animals then Clover!(He is our cat.) He is a yellowish brown color and I swear he is evil!! Yesterday he just pounced on me for no reason and I had two big scratches on my left cheek.....I really don't like him but Miss Landers does so... we still have him. But its ok I still love living here and it's all good!!

I got out of bed and headed downstairs when I got to the bottom staring at me with a menacing look on his face and his claws coming out of the pads on his feet was Clover I looked at him and it was as if at that very moment he was a human and he said in a harsh deep voice "Do not go to school for I know your destiny and if you do you will regret it!" The next thing I knew I was on the ground with yet another scratch on my face the pain from felt as though acid was running through my veins. My heart was racing as I got off the ground. I stood up so quickly my head was spinning I was so dizzy I fell to the ground and went into a deep sleep....

Chapter 2 coming soon!!!


	2. The Dream

Solar Sisters

Chapter 1: The Dream

I looked up and saw that I was on a cliff with the sun blazing in front of me. I looked to my side and saw a lady with a blue gown on and a girl with pink hair next to her. I watched them and the lady knelt down to the girl and they both started to cry then she knelt down to me with tears in her eyes and I started to cry also and she said "I must leave darling for I must save the Solar Kingdom don't cry for I will be fine." she lied and stood at the very edge of the cliff. All of a sudden she was lifted into the air and started to float away into the sun. I watched with tears in my eyes as she drifted away and the girl with pink hair ran away crying desperately for the lady. Then the next thing I woke up with tears all over my face screaming in sorrow. I thought to myself why do I keep having this dream and why do I always wake up screaming? I heard a bang and a lady with long red hair and blue eyes rushed into the room she is my guardian (I am an orphan I think!) Her name is Miss Landers. She said quickly "What's wrong what's wrong are you ok?!" I looked at her and said quietly "I'm fine I just had a bad dream." I noticed that my voice was quivery and new then that it wasn't just a bad dream it was a horrible dream and for some reason I thought at that moment that it must be real for a dream is foggy but this wasn't this was clear as if it had happened before.

My name is Alyssa and I honestly don't know my last name because I had lived at an orphanage all my life until Miss Landers adopted me. See I never went to school because people took me as strange and not normal it's because well I have wings! See I was always home schooled and now I have to go to a public school and I don't think it will turn out to good! Well I guess I will have to go. Anyways, I have long Blond hair that goes to my knees and I have blue eyes and wings that are pure white. Most people think I am strange and I guess I am but still they shouldn't make fun of me, anyways I really don't have any friends except Miss Landers she is really nice and if you count animals then Clover!(He is our cat.) He is a yellowish brown color and I swear he is evil!! Yesterday he just pounced on me for no reason and I had two big scratches on my left cheek.....I really don't like him but Miss Landers does so... we still have him. But its ok I still love living here and it's all good!!

I got out of bed and headed downstairs when I got to the bottom staring at me with a menacing look on his face and his claws coming out of the pads on his feet was Clover I looked at him and it was as if at that very moment he was a human and he said in a harsh deep voice "Do not go to school for I know your destiny and if you do you will regret it!" The next thing I knew I was on the ground with yet another scratch on my face the pain from felt as though acid was running through my veins. My heart was racing as I got off the ground. I stood up so quickly my head was spinning I was so dizzy I fell to the ground and went into a deep sleep....

Chapter 2 coming soon!!!


End file.
